The Birthday: Staying The Night
by darkgirl3
Summary: She wanted to sneak out, but she wanted to wake up beside him in the morning too. I do not own hope you enjoy. Read and review.


**AN: I do not own anything on VPD. I thought this needed a rewrite because she should never have left him in bed. Read and Review pls thanks. Tyler and Caroline rewrite of The Birthday.**

She wasn't being obvious about it; he could feel her eyes on him. Tyler knew it by the way she was glaring she didn't like his date on bit. He heard her snap at Matt and he had to smile, yep she was pissed off right now, and he knew what she was wanting. However, he wasn't going to do it till she admitted it. Last time he tried she told him no. He kept moving to the music, but he was picturing Caroline against him not, Sophie.

Caroline turned the bottle up again still watching them. Ever since he told her he had the same urges she did and heightened sex drive she couldn't stop thinking about what she wanted. She didn't know when it happened though; they were friend, then bam it hit her she wanted to be with Tyler. It wasn't really a shock though, she'd been drawn to him all summer, but she hadn't given in.

She had gone up to his room the other morning slipping past his mom finding him still asleep. She couldn't blame him though; the coach had about killed them with practice. She didn't realize that he hadn't had anything on and was going to scare him.

That scare turned into actually more and she ended up stuttering something before she'd ran out in blur to let him actually get dressed. She wondered if he thought she wouldn't notice that he was hard. Damn she groaned to herself watching him with that slut over there, god and Matt was getting on her nerves.

Caroline snapped at Matt and then she saw Tyler coming over to her, oh great, she needed another bottle right now, even if there was half bottle left. She turned it up downing even more before he got there. He was asking her what was going on with Matt. That was last thing she wanted, she didn't think twice about compelling Sophie.

All she wanted was him, she was playing it off but if he knew what she was dreaming about at night. Why had she had to go and tell him that she had the same urges that he did on sex. She didn't bring a date here, because it would be him on her mind again. That was all she thought about lately, the way he smiled at her. The way he laughed and she could tell him anything.

The way he had moved with her, god he was probably already hard. She wanted to know, but damn it he had to be so fine. Caroline heard him ask her what the hell, but she walked off needing to find something to eat. She wanted to be against Tyler, but she was pissed right now. Why couldn't he just see what she wanted? Did he have to make her say it out loud, because she couldn't?

****

After finding Damon's research on Stefan and Klaus with Elena, Caroline came back out the bedroom. She was even more irritated now because she wanted Tyler just like Elena wanted Stefan back. She no longer cared about being caught right now. Caroline picked a guy up with her hand and moving him out her way. The bottle in her hand was almost empty; she turned it back up knowing that he was near. She didn't want to have an argument here, but she heard him talking.

Caroline started ranting about him being horny; she had shot him down she thought. When he said he wasn't going there till she was clear on it she didn't know what to do. The next thing she knew she was kissing him and it felt so right. He was kissing her back too; she felt his hand on her face, against her cheek. It felt so warm against her skin; it sent something through her body. It was this feeling of needing him right now. She thought she'd go mad if she didn't have him. Consequences be damned she thought, she wanted him, he wanted her.

When she pulled away only one thing was on her mind, they had to get out there now. Tyler was thinking the same thing thankfully, and she let him lead her out after handing her bottle to Damon. She told him he missed the cake, but kept on going with Tyler once he took the bottle. She couldn't seem to care right now about anything else besides getting out here. She'd find out later why Damon looked so distraught.

The car ride back to his place was more than she could take. She'd wanted to take him right there in the car, but nope she was going to wait. Caroline didn't remember much about getting upstairs; she put her purse down on table. She'd get it on her way out, kissing Tyler was only thing on her mind right now. Sex too, kissing, sex, and god she wanted him on top her. It wasn't enough to feel his lips on her, she needed more.

Somehow they made it upstairs outside his room. His shirt was gone and her hands were going to his back. He was hot, and not just looks, his skin was hot. Her dress was tossed away; she could find it later, because right now she had to get him on that bed. If she didn't she might explode.

Tyler's mouth was all over her, she couldn't stop letting out the noises it felt so damn good. Caroline didn't mean to really shove him, but she did. She was on top him in second flat or less than that really. Straddling him while she kissed him, she didn't want stop kissing him. He flipped them over kissing her neck, and every part of her face he could get to. He needed her right now; he wanted to be there with her tonight, not Sophie.

Caroline moaned arching up trying to get more friction. It wasn't long before she was completely naked underneath him. She wanted sex right now; they could do other stuff later. It was like he was reading her mind now, because after few seconds his pants were gone too. She whimpered holding him to her his mouth covering her nipples. Okay just one thing, besides sex, she thought to herself. However, if he kept this up she was going cum before he was inside her.

"Tyler, please, need you," she couldn't form whole sentence she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

He was kissing her again, but this time she felt him at the entrance of her. It had been a good while, correction a long while since she'd had sex. Her eyes were closed at the moment, but when he thrust inside her eyes flew open looking at him. It wasn't that it hurt, it was the opposite of that, but was surprise how tight she was. He fit inside her so snugly; damn she thought, it was like a glove that she had him in.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get him to start moving again. Her body was getting hot with him laying on top her. She couldn't get enough of him kissing her though it was driving her crazy with need. She knew he was a good kisser, he'd kissed her months ago so she knew.

He was moving and she felt like her body was going to break if she was human it probably would. She was pushing back just as fast and hard. Being a vampire had its perks and right now she thought this was another one. Tyler being a werewolf was defiantly a turn on, she didn't have worry about him finding out in middle of sex.

Caroline flipped them over again her hair falling against his face as she went faster. It was too fast, she wanted this last longer, but she was going to cum too soon. She let moan escape when he held her hips thrusting up.

Her vision went white with the next thrust, and she bit down hard on her lip not sure if his mom would hear them or not. That was the last thing she wanted for her walk in while she was having sex with her son. She moaned from the pleasure going through her body right now, she was laying on top him kissing him before he finally came. Caroline couldn't believe she was cumming again, but she was. She hadn't recovered from the first orgasm, and she passed out on top him with a whimper.

Caroline woke up snuggled up against Tyler, she smiled running her hand over his chest. She reached down pulling the covers up over them. Part of her told her to sneak out now before he woke up, but she wanted to wake up beside him in the morning too. The alcohol had done left her system now so she knew what they'd done. She was surprised that he hadn't been drinking; the smell of alcohol hadn't been on his breath. She ran her hand over his bare chest.

She looked up at his face smiling at how peaceful he seemed. Tyler didn't seem worried about the full moon that was coming. They'd gotten the cellar ready for his change. She wished they'd given in sooner because she would loved to go a round down there when he'd been welding that cage together that was in there now.

She didn't notice that he'd opened his eyes and was watching her. She was lost in her thoughts still moving her hand over his torso. He had filled out even more she thought running her hand over his abs, with a smile she thought about all those work outs. She'd been there keeping pace with him on his runs.

"We should have given in sooner," Tyler said pulling her closer to him kissing her his words mirroring what she'd thought.

Caroline moaned feeling his hand moving up to cup her breast, "Yes, defiantly, because that was, there no words," she said kissing him again. "I just hope that your mom doesn't give me even more looks, because we might have woken her up," she giggled.

"Unless she can hear from the other side this house I highly doubt that," Tyler said flipping them over so Caroline was under him again. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He really couldn't turn off the horniness, but being here with Caroline it wasn't as bad. He could defiantly get used to this, at least he wasn't the only one having problems in the sex department.

"You want go back to the party?" Caroline asked, but she didn't want to though. Elena would understand, Elena kept trying to tell her that Tyler and she should give in. She hadn't noticed the tension there till tonight.

"I think she'll forgive us," Tyler said, he just wanted to kiss her over and over right now. He got what he'd wanted months ago.

Caroline nodded, she wasn't going home tonight, she was going stay right here; under Tyler. She moved against him already feeling him getting hard again. This was going to be a long night, a good long night.


End file.
